


Just for Tonight We'll Keep on Dancing

by smaragdbird



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Getting Together, M/M, Missing Scene, biggs looks good in a cape, inspired by the deleted scene in anh, luke's thirsty, questionable clothing logistics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 20:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: “You’re the best friend I ever had”, Luke forced himself to say, holding onto Biggs’ hand like a lifeline. He couldn’t believe that Biggs was really going to leave, forever. Luke knew his uncle would never let him leave the farm. He and Biggs, they would never see each other again. If he let him go now that would be the last time.Luke and Biggs and their goodbye at Tosche Station





	Just for Tonight We'll Keep on Dancing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkyRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/gifts).



“You’re the best friend I ever had”, Luke forced himself to say, holding onto Biggs’ hand like a lifeline. He couldn’t believe that Biggs was really going to leave, forever. Luke knew his uncle would never let him leave the farm. He and Biggs, they would never see each other again. If he let him go now that would be the last time.

Luke had been in pain before. He had burned, cut and bruised himself often enough doing repairs on the droids his uncle brought in or working on his speeder. But the kind of pain he felt now was different. It sat around his heart, squeezing so tightly he found it hard to breathe. 

His grip tightened around Biggs’ hand. He was so close that Luke could make out the different shades of brown in his beautiful dark eyes, and feel the heat radiate from his skin. And yet he was still out of reach. They had been so close all their lives but not close enough, not for Luke.

This was his last chance. Biggs would be gone by morning. Luke pulled all his courage together and leaned in to kiss Biggs clumsily on the mouth. 

For a moment nothing happened but then Luke felt Biggs’ hand slip from his grip and disappointment and shame bloomed in his chest. The rejection was even worse than the pain of knowing he’d never see Biggs again. 

He started to pull away when he suddenly felt Biggs’ hands cupping his face, pulling him closer again. Biggs’ mouth opened under his, deepening their kiss until Luke didn’t know what he was feeling anymore. His entire universe had narrowed down to Biggs and Biggs alone. He didn’t even notice that his hands were hanging uselessly at his side until Biggs broke the kiss to catch his breath.

“Stars, you are the most beautiful thing in the galaxy”, Biggs said, his eyes dark with desire and Luke blushed, unable to look away, caught like a starship in the event horizon of a black hole. “And with the worst timing.”

“I just felt had to do something”, Luke confessed. “I couldn’t let you leave without…without…especially since I won’t see you again.”

“What are you talking about Luke?” Biggs frowned. “Of course, you’ll see me again. You’ll come to the academy next year and – “

“My uncle will never let me go”, Luke replied with absolute certainty, letting his head drop. “He thinks I’m better off on the farm and you know how stubborn he is.”

“Well”, Biggs put a finger beneath Luke’s chin, tilting his face up, a smile slowly spreading over his face, “then I’ll have to come and pick you up. If I don’t see your name on the list for the Academy after the next season I’m going to swoop in and kidnap you right from your uncle’s door step.

He leaned in to kiss Luke again and this time Luke remembered to wrap his arms around Biggs’s neck to keep him close. Just like the first one, this kiss too left Luke dizzy and breathless and feeling like he was burning on the inside but in a good way. His knees felt weak and he was sure he would’ve collapsed if not for Biggs’ hands holding him.

One kiss turned into five or maybe twenty, it was hard to tell where one began and the next one ended. At some point Biggs had pushed him back against the wall only to press his body against Luke’s when he captured his lips again.

Luke would’ve been happy to stop time right here so that he and Biggs would forever be frozen in this very moment but of course that was not how the galaxy worked.

“I have to go.” Biggs sounded as reluctant to leave as Luke felt to let him go.

“Don’t”, he replied, his hands curling into the fabric of Biggs’ shirt.

“I have to”, Biggs whispered. “I told you what happens tomorrow. I have to go.”

“You’re not leaving until the morning”, Luke pointed out, heart racing in his chest.

Biggs understood what he meant, Luke could see it when his eyes widened at his words. “That’s not something you should rush.”

“We have all night”, Luke said with more bravado than he felt even though he knew his face had to be red from how hard he was blushing. “I wouldn’t call that rushing.”

Biggs laughed. “That’s not what I - “

“I’ve been thinking of no one but you”, Luke interrupted him quickly, looking up into Biggs’ beautiful dark eyes. 

“I’m not sure how I’m meant to resist you when you say things like that”, Biggs said with so much affection in his voice that Luke felt a sudden and deep regret for not doing this sooner. How much time had he wasted because he had been scared of Biggs’ reaction? How many years ago could he have reached out and have Biggs meet him halfway instead of just daydreaming about it?

“Then don’t resist me”, Luke replied, pulling Biggs closer. “I know what I want.”

“Me, too”, Biggs replied just before their lips met.

/

Tosche Station offered a handful of cramped rooms that contained nothing more than a narrow bed and a refresher for the few visitors that this area of Tatooine had. Most people preferred to stay in Mos Eisley if they could. 

Luke’s heart was racing in his chest as he stepped into Biggs’ room, glancing around for a moment before the door closed and he pushed Biggs up against it, kissing him hungrily. His hands pushed Biggs’ jacket off his shoulders, then slipped underneath his shirt. 

Biggs broke the kiss with a sharp inhale as Luke touched the bare skin on his stomach. “We don’t have to rush.”

“I think we wasted enough time, don’t you?” Luke said impatiently as his fingers made short work of the fastenings of Biggs’ shirt.

“Luke, I don’t want you to regret this.”

Luke stilled in his work for a moment, looking up into Biggs’ beautiful, dark eyes. “I won’t regret this, I promise you. I told you I never wanted it to be anyone else but you.” And never would, he added in his thoughts. 

“If I had known…” Biggs reached out, caressing the side of Luke’s face. “You’re so beautiful Luke, more beautiful than all the stars in the galaxy.”

Luke felt himself blush again and looked down at his shoes. “And you’re wearing too many clothes.”

“Not for your lack of trying”, he could hear the grin in Biggs’ voice and when he glanced up Biggs had gotten rid of his shirt. Seeing him stand there just in his trousers and his cape did things to Luke. “Though now you seem to be overdressed.” 

Biggs’s hands grabbed his belt and pulled Luke closer before opening it and letting it fall to the ground. Without it, Luke’s tunic hung open from his shoulders and he barely had to shrug to brush it off. Biggs’s fingers danced up his arms, the light touches sending shivers down Luke’s spine.

Biggs cupped Luke’s face in his hands again, pulling him into another kiss, this one hungrier than all of the ones before. Feeling bold, Luke hooked his fingers into the front waistband of Biggs’s trousers and opened them.

“Let me take off my shoes, first”, Biggs murmured, stopping to kiss Luke for a moment.

“And your cape?” Luke asked back.

“I can leave that on if you want to”, Biggs replied with a knowing grin.

“Next time.”

 

In the morning Luke bade Biggs farewell with renewed conviction that he would leave Tatooine sooner rather than later. And together they would fly among the stars.


End file.
